Sister's keeper
by Ira4
Summary: Amanda has to deal with her sister being on trial for murder, and Kim isn't making it easy.
1. Chapter 1

_Seems like I'm not lacking inspiration so I present to you another fic. Even though I love Rollaro this one doesn't have a pairing (I am working on another Rollaro story, don't worry!). _

_It's also not going to be long (probably just 2 chapters). _

_Of course I don't own the characters or anything that has to do with SVU. _

_Hope you like it. _

* * *

><p>The news didn't come as a surprise. Something inside of her had been waiting for this moment. But still, she felt shaken up when she got the call.<p>

It was a public defender, she let Amanda know that Kim was in Rikers, and the trial would start soon.

Obviously she couldn't get out on bail, even if the judge would have granted her bail, no one could pay it, Amanda sure didn't have any money.

At first she didn't tell anyone, she figured that since Tucker didn't have the courtesy of telling her about Kim, he didn't bother telling Benson. So she kept it to herself for a few days.

She went there to visit her. It wasn't the first time she had to go talk to someone in Rikers, but it has always been a witness or a perp. Now it was her sister and even though she caused her so much pain, she still cared about her and it was tough seeing here there, wearing the uniform. But Kim seemed like herself, she seemed a little detached, as if she didn't think she was in prison.

"Amanda" she said when she saw her.

Amanda took a seat in front of her "hey Kim" she gave her an awkward smile.

"You need to help me get out of here" she sounded so serious, the lawyer said she explained the severity of the situation.

"Kim, you are in big trouble" she tried but Kim didn't let her finish.

"You are a detective, you can think of something, right?"

"No" she answered "a man is dead because of what you'd done and…"

"But you are the one who shot him" Kim said quietly, as if she didn't want the guards to hear, or as if she was trying to blackmail her sister "I didn't kill anyone"

Amanda just stared at her for a while, there were so many things she could have said, but it was useless, Kim was Kim.

"What did the lawyer say?" She decided to ask.

"That lawyer?" Kim puffed "can't you get me a good lawyer? Like that guy who was on the news the other day, I saw it with Alice, she's here for, I don't know what, but this lawyer he helped that actor, he was in this…"

"Kim" Amanda stopped the rumbling "I can't get you another lawyer, I can't afford it"

"Well of course you can't" she said with a reprimanding voice "with all the gambling money you owe I'm not surprised"

Amanda looked down at the table, even though she knew her sister could never change, could never accept her flaws, she still cared about her. But there was nothing Amanda could do now, Kim had to face the consequence of her actions, probably for the first time.

"Jeff was a bad man" Kim continued talking "you know he hurt me"

Amanda nodded but didn't say anything.

"I just wanted to help you" she emphasized the _you_ and then added "I wanted to help us have a better life"

Amanda nodded again "I have to go" she told Kim and got up.

"Bye Amanda" Kim said "try to find the lawyer I told you about, maybe he'll do it for free"

* * *

><p>Driving back Amanda had to fight the tears. But it was too hard. She stopped the car by the side of the road and stepped out, leaning on the door she tried breathing, telling herself it would be alright but it didn't work. The tears just came streaming down and she didn't fight it. She wasn't sure how long she'd been standing there, the minutes felt like hours. Eventually she got back into the car and drove back home.<p>

She ended up calling Fin, she asked him to meet her. She just had to tell someone and she knew she could trust him, he was always there for her.

They met up at a bar close to her place, she knew they could talk privately there, and she wanted to get out of her apartment.

"What's up?" the last couple of days she seemed a little preoccupied, lost in her thoughts. He had been worried about her, she wasn't willing to talk though so he didn't push, he was pretty sure it wasn't the gambling so he decided to let it go and trust that she would reach out when the time was right, like now.

He sat down next to her and ordered a beer, she already had one in her hand but it was full.

It took sometime until she said anything "they caught Kim" she finally spoke "she's in Rikers"

She looked at him and he nodded, what was he supposed to say? Kim deserved to go to prison, she caused her sister to kill a man. But Fin knew that Amanda loved Kim, so he wasn't about to say something bad about her.

"The trial starts in a couple of days" she continued.

"You gonna testify?" he asked.

"Yeah" she nodded "I went to see her today"

"Oh" he said, again biting his tongue so he wouldn't bad mouth her "You ok?"

She shrugged, it seemed as if she was going to talk but she just shrugged again.

"Listen Amanda" Fin out his hand on her shoulder "whatever you need, I'm here, the whole squad is here for you"

She smiled and he could see she her eyes were a bit moist, but she didn't let the tears fall this time "thank you" she said and took a sip from her beer, Fin did the same and they were quiet for a while.

* * *

><p>The next morning she got to the precinct early, she wanted to catch up on some paper work because she wanted to take a few days off for the trial.<p>

Olivia was surprised they didn't know, but realized she shouldn't have expected Tucker to actually share something like that with her. She told Amanda to take as long as she needs.

Nick caught up with her after she left Olivia's office "you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing alright" she answered.

He knew her well enough by now to tell she wasn't really alright but decided not to probe about it, no one would be alright in this situation.

"Listen" he said when she started walking back to her desk "do you know if they want me to testify?"

"I don't think so, they have the recording" she answered and he nodded "they would have told you by now but the ADA didn't say anything about you"

"Whatever you need Amanda, don't hesitate" she smiled and thanked him.

There was nothing anyone could do. The ADA made it clear.

She has met the ADA, Joan Belle, a few times before. Amanda knew she was dedicated to her job, she was tough but she was also companionate, she saw the people behind the cases. She agreed to talk to Amanda about the case, but she couldn't say anything that made Amanda feel better.

"Honestly" Joan said "even if she chooses the insanity defense she'd go to some institute"

She looked at Amanda who was quiet "I'm really sorry detective but you can't help her anymore, she's going to prison for a very long time" she tried to keep a soft voice when she said the last part. This was a pretty straight forward case, they had a recorded confession and a public defender who probably wasn't going to pull any rabbits from any hats.

She did feel bad for the detective, Barba had told her good things about her, and what her sister had put her through was tough.

* * *

><p>Amanda wasn't a stranger to testifying. She couldn't even remember the number of times she sat at the seat and swore to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth. She wasn't going to lie, even though Kim looked so little sitting next to hey lawyer, wearing the uniform. Amanda could see her as a little girl, the little girl she always had to protect, to keep safe, to worry about. The little girl she loved.<p>

And now she was here, on trial for murder, Amanda knew Kim would be found guilty, there was no doubt in her mind about it, but clearly Kim didn't feel this way. Kim actually seemed to be in a good mood.

The ADA's questions were pretty straight forward. She asked her to tell them about that night and Amanda did. She got home from work, heard her sister shouting at someone to get off of her. Jeff was on top of her, he took out his gun and she shot.

Than the ADA asked about the insurance and Amanda answered that she didn't know about it but the second she found out she went to IAB.

Then she had to talk about being arrested for murder.

"Until a recording of the your sister confessing she had planned the whole thing was given to IAB?" Joan asked.

"Yes" Amanda nodded, keeping her eyes away from Kim.

"People's exhibit C" Joan said.

"So after your sister wanted to take out an insurance policy on Mr. Parker because she thought you would kill him if he hurt her?"

"Objection" the public defender said and Kim smiled, Amanda looked at her, something seemed wrong but she couldn't tell what as the ADA rephrased her question.

"You though Mr. Parker was hurting your sister?"

"Yes" Amanda answered.

"And he took out a gun, that's why you shot him?"

"Yes"

"And at the time you had no idea about the insurance policy?"

"No" she shook her head.

"Did you have a grudge against Mr. Parker?" Joan knew the other lawyer would ask about it so she figured it was best to bring it up now.

"I didn't like him"

"Why not?"

"He was a jerk to my sister" she said "he hit her, she had a black eye the day she came to my apartment"

"So when you saw him on top of her you though he came to hurt her?"

"Yes, we took out a restraining order"

"People's exhibit D your honor" she gave Amanda some papers "can you tell us what this is" she requested.

Amanda looked at it even though she already knew "it's a description of the texts she sent him and the calls she made to him"

"How much time had passed before the last one and the time you got home?"

Amanda looked down to check the exact time "less then an hour" she answered. Of course she already knew all that, but it was hard to say it now, knowing it would cause Kim to go to prison for a long time.

Kim looked like she was a bit lost though, she was looking around, smiling to herself. Amanda had a bad feeling again, and now she knew why.

Joan said she had no more questions and the Judge said they'd take a break. She ordered the juries to be taken out.

"Joan" Amanda said quietly, the ADA was at her desk, putting something in her bag.

"Yeah?" she looked at Amanda who seemed unsurprisingly worried.

"I think something is wrong" she said and looked at Kim again "I think she's high"

Joan looked at Kim, she didn't know her so she wasn't sure how a not high Kim looked like "are you sure?" she asked and Amanda nodded.

"Your honor" Joan walked to the judge, catching her just when she was getting up off her seat "I know we're on a break but I have a concern to share, if Ms. Marin would join us" she looked at the public defender who wasn't sure what was happening.

"And it can't wait?" the judge asked.

"I'm afraid not" she said, the public defender joined them and Joan lowered her voice "Ms. Rollins might be under the influence of drugs"

"What?" Catherine Marin asked, she didn't notice anything.

"Why would you say that?" the judge asked.

"Her sister just told me, and from what I've heard Ms. Rollins had used drugs before, and if she…"

While the lawyers were talking to the judge Amanda was looking at Kim, she could see it clearly now. She'd seen her use drugs more than a few times before.

She would seem happy, giggly sometimes, then it felt like she was drifting, as if she was somewhere else, hey eyes would wander around. And sometimes she could be unexpected, get mad and shout for no reason at all, through things, get violent.

The room was mostly empty now, everybody left when the judge announced a break. It was only Amanda, Kim, the lawyers, the judge and two security guards.

Kim looked at her, she smiled at her, and it didn't ease Amanda's worries.

The judge motioned one of the security guards to move closer to Kim and he did as he was told.

Kim looked at him and smiled. She stood up, she wasn't cuffed so the guard took out a pair of handcuffs but he didn't get a chance to even open them as all of the sudden he felt something sharp.

It happened so fast.

While he took the handcuffs out Kim took out a knife that was hidden in her pants. It was a small but very sharp knife. The guard fell down and before anyone could react she had his gun in her hand.

She pointed it the judge "Amanda" she said without looking at her "go stand next to them" she told her and Amanda did exactly that.

She didn't have her gun with her, she left it at the station.

"Get other here" Kim called the other guard "put your gun on the floor or I shoot them" she said.

He slowly took it out and placed it gently on the floor.

"Kick it over here" he did as commanded "you have a gun Amanda?" she asked.

"No Kim" Amanda answered "you shouldn't be doing this I…"

"You always tell me what to do Amanda" she said, walking a little closer to them "stand over there" she told the guard and gestured with the gun at the others.

"You think you know it all" Kim kept on speaking to Amanda.

"Kim please, he still has time" Amanda was talking about the guard who was lying on the floor.

Kim glanced at him for a second, she walked closer to him but kept her eyes on the others. When she stood next to him she looked at him again "just so you know I'm serious" she said and shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

* * *

><p>Olivia and Nick were at the courthouse with Barba. They've been working on a tough case for the last couple of weeks and the truth was they still didn't see eye to eye.<p>

"I'm sorry" Nick said "I'm still think there's something we're missing"

"And you made it clear" Barba looked at him "but you are the one who got the confession, he admitted he was the only one behind it"

"Barba's right Nick, we all have our doubts and we should listen to them, but sometimes they are wrong"

"I know" he looked at Olivia "but sometimes I get…"

"Paranoid?" Barba said, he was looking at his phone and missed Nick's irritated look.

Olivia saw a security guard ran past them, it was the second one in a short time. There were now people coming out from different rooms, it seems as if everyone in the courthouse decided to leave at the same time.

"What's going on?" she asked Barba.

He looked around "weird" he said, another guard walked near them and he asked him about it.

"We are evacuating the building" he answered quickly "you should leave now"

"What?" Nick wondered but they didn't argue and walked outside. There were already police vehicles parked by the sidewalk. There were officers with uniforms and with plain clothes standing next to one of the cars.

"Isn't that Baker?" Nick asked, looking at one of the plain clothes officers. The man he was talking about was talking to two other officers, seemed like he was giving them orders.

"Looks like him" Olivia agreed.

"Who's Baker?" Barba asked, he wasn't anyone from SVU or else he would have met him.

"He deals with hostage situations" Olivia looked at both men.

"Is that what's going on?" Nick asked and she shrugged, she knew Baker but not very well so she figured it was best to leave him alone and let him handle the situation, whatever it was.

"Hey" Barba said after a couple of minutes of silence "isn't Rollins here today?"

"Yeah" Olivia answered "it's here sister's trial"

"I haven't seen her" Nick said, if the courthouse was evacuated she would have to go out, and knowing Rollins she would probably stay to find out what's going on.

"There are so many people here that I doubt we could spot her" Barba took out his phone again "but you could call her"

Nick did exactly that "straight to voice mail" he let them know.

"I'm just going to ask Baker what he knows" Olivia had an uneasy feeling, they followed her.

"Then call him again" Baker was talking to one of the officers "keep on trying until you reach him" the officer walked away and Baker turned around. He saw the three of them standing close to him.

"Benson, right?" he asked, his eyebrows wrinkling a little.

"Lieutenant Baker" she nodded "I don't know if you've met detective Amaro" she gestured at Nick "and this is ADA Rafael Barba" she added.

"I'm afraid I don't have time for pleasantries" he smiled "so if you want to know what's going on I suggest you wait until this is all over" an officer handed him a map of the courthouse and he looked at it "like everyone else" he said quietly.

"We have no intention to interfere with your work Lieutenant" Olivia tried to explain.

"And yet you do" his voice was almost a whisper, but Olivia heard him, she was about to add say something when he spoke again "I'm sure you only want to help but let me do my job"

"Of course"' she nodded "we would just appreciate if you could tell us what you know, we have no interest in intervening"

He took a breath and turned around so he could face the three of them "look" he said "the situation is not clear yet, one of the guards in Judge Carlisle's court managed to send a message to a fellow guard, there were shots fired and" he stopped when he saw Barba's face, he suddenly looked very worried "what?" he asked him.

"Judge Carlisle?" he asked and Baker nodded "she's the judge presiding Rollins' sister case"

"I'm sorry?" Baker asked with interest.

After exchanging a look with Nick she turned to Baker "one of my detectives is in there" she told him.

* * *

><p>The bullet Kim had shot hit the guard's head. He was dead instantly.<p>

"What are you doing?" Kim shouted, looking at the other guard, the one standing next to her lawyer "are you sending someone a message?" she was pissed "throw the phone" she pointed the gun on him and he did as he was told.

"All of you" she said "I want you to throw your phones, and Amanda" she looked at her "don't think about doing some police stuff now" she warned "don't make me kill you"

"Ok Kim" Amanda nodded, she took out her phone slowly and put in on the floor. She knew Kim was unstable and she was afraid any sudden movement would cause another casualty.

"What do you want to happen Kim?" Amanda asked, trying to keep her voice as soft as possible, to keep Kim calm.

She heard sobbing, it was Catherine, Kim's public defender.

"I want you to lock the doors" Kim told the guard "now" she added because he didn't move right away.

"Ok" he said, taking out his keys.

"Don't you dare try anything" she shouted, walking backwards a little so she could keep him and the others in her line of vision.

He'd locked the front door and walked back.

"That one too" she pointed at the door the juries walked out of earlier. Again he did as he was told, locking the door and returning. Kim looked around quickly, she saw the door to the judge's chambers and pointed at it without saying anything. He locked that door as well.

"No more doors?" Kim asked and he shook his head.

Amanda knew it won't take long until someone realizes what's going on, the guard did manage to text something to someone and she noticed his phone, which was on the floor, started buzzing.

"You should answer that" Amanda suggested, thinking it might be the negotiator.

Kim looked as if she was considering it, the phone kept on buzzing with only short breaks, but she had a gun in one hand and the knife in the other. She wasn't loosing any of them.

"Put it on speaker" she told Amanda "and don't say anything"

"Alright" Amanda nodded and slowly walked to the phone. She picked it up and put it on one of the tables before accepting the call and turning on the speaker.

"Hello" Kim said, she sounded so casual, as if it was a friend calling.

"Ms. Rollins" they heard a man on the other line "my name is Alfred Baker, I'm here to resolve the situation"

"There is no situation to resolve" Kim replied.

"Well then what if I come in, make sure everyone's ok" he suggested.

"If you or anyone else tries to come in here no one is going to be ok" she raised her voice.

"No problem" he accepted "but are everyone ok right now?"

Kim took her time before answering "kinda" she finally said.

"Kinda?" He repeated but she didn't answer so he continued "I know your sister is there with you, I'm sure you don't want to hurt her"

Kim smiled at Amanda "I would never, I love my sister"

Amanda smiled back at her, trying to look calm. Truth was she was worried, Kim was still high, but soon it would wear off, and the ride down could be more dangerous. Amanda was scared of what Kim might do, but she was also scared of what might happen to her, she knew how hostage situations could end. Kim had already killed a man, she could do it again. Amanda knew she had to stall, at least until she figures out a way to make Kim let go of the weapons, the gun especially.

Amanda knew Kim was familiar with guns, when they were little their dad taught them to shoot. Even though Kim was too little he let her hold the gun and even take a couple of shots. She was pretty good even, so Amanda knew she wouldn't have a hard time to hit any of them. And it scared her.

"What can I do to resolve this?" Baker asked "I think we both don't want anyone to get hurt"

"I'll think about it" Kim answered "turn it off" she told Amanda.

* * *

><p>Once Benson told him that her detective was one of the hostages Baker knew he needed their help. But he didn't like what they had to tell him about Kim Rollins. She was unstable which meant she was extremely dangerous. The short conversation he had with her assured him she had no plan.<p>

"The crazy are the most dangerous" he said almost to himself, then he turned to Olivia "she really set her sister up to kill someone?"

"Yeah" Nick said "then she basically stole everything she had at her apartment"

"Really?" Barba asked "I don't think she was charged for that"

"She didn't press charges" Olivia told him.

"You think she's in on it?" Baker asked.

"No way" Nick's voice was angry "she would never do that"

"Never" Olivia agreed "she's probably the only one who can talk to her"

Baker nodded "I'm getting the SWAT team here, there was a gun shot and from the text we got from the security guard I can't tell if someone is hurt, we have to get in there soon"

* * *

><p>Kim told them all to move to the benches, behind the ADA's desk. Catherine was crying and Joan tried to calm her down.<p>

"Shut up" Kim pointed the gun at Joan.

"Come on Kim" Amanda said "let them go, we can figure it out together"

"Like sisters" Kim whispered, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yes, like sisters, I know you're scared Kim but we'll think of something"

"No" Kim shook her head a little "why don't we have a trial, we're already here" she gestured with her left hand, the one holding the knife "we have a judge and lawyers" this time she gestured at them with the gun.

"You can be the Witness" she told Amanda "why don't you tell everyone how you left me in Atlanta with Jeff"

"Kim" she said quietly, looking at her "why don't we talk about this just the two of us"

"You will be the juror" she told the security guard, who nodded in response.

"So detective" Kim turned to her "did you leave your sister with her abusive boyfriend in Atlanta?"

Amanda stared at her for a moment, sorrowful look all over her face "yes" she answered eventually.

"See?" Kim turned to the judge now "I am the victim here, how comes I'm on trial?"

Judge Carlisle wasn't sure how to reply, nothing like that had ever happened to her, and she tried to hide it, but she was genuinely scared.

But it seemed as if Kim didn't need an answer as she kept on talking "I shouldn't be here, I don't belong in prison but I got a lousy lawyer" she looked at Catherine, who's eyes were puffy and red from crying "I asked you Amanda" she turned to her sister again "I asked you to get me a good lawyer but no" she was raising her voice now "why would you help me? You don't need me at all, with this…" she seemed to be searching for words for a moment "this stupid life you have here, with your job and I don't know what else you have" she had to stop to take a breathe for a moment, as she was talking faster and faster now "and you left me behind, you let Jeff hurt me, you let your sister get beaten, you didn't even care, you never helped me Amanda, never"

Amanda didn't even notice it but she was shaking her head a little, this didn't go unnoticed by Kim "you think I'm wrong?" she turned to Joan "people can't abandon people, right?" she asked her "it has to be illegal"

"Yeah" Joan's voice was a little shaky, she thought agreeing with her would be the best thing right now.

"I think you need to find her guilty" she told the judge "go to your chair" she told her.

"Kim…" Amanda called her.

"No" Kim shook her head "the judge found you guilty Amanda, right?" she asked the judge again, she nodded a little, getting up from the bench as Kim gestured at her with the knife.

The judge walked towards her chair, she was a few steps away from Kim now.

"You need to sign something that says she's guilty and I can go" she told her and she stopped walking.

"But don't worry Amanda" Kim looked at her "I'm not going to send you to prison, don't worry"

"Kim" Amanda said, she could tell Kim was getting worse, she knew there were probably snipers and a SWAT team on the way "listen to me" Kim just looked at her for a moment "it's ok if I'm guilty, I'll say it was my fault…"

"Well it was" Kim said.

"But you have to let them go, they can send someone in here and they would…"

"I told him not to do that Amanda" Kim sounded pissed again.

"I don't want you to get hurt Kim" Amanda said "please, give me the gun and the knife and let's walk out of here"

For a moment it looked as if Kim was considering it.

The judge looked at her "it's going to be ok" she said, but her words made Kim angry, she had a furious look on her face, she moved towards the judge, raising the knife.

But Amanda could see what was about to happen, she got up as fast as she could and ran towards the two of them.

It happened so fast but felt like it was in slow motion. Amanda made it just in time to prevent the knife from entering the judge's body. But she couldn't prevent it from hurting her. She wasn't sure she even felt it, the stub, but she could see the blood.

The knife hit her arm, the inside of her elbow. The blood came out rapidly. She could hear Catherine crying again, she saw Joan and the security guard get up but Kim was shouting again "sit down, go back there" she pointed the gun at the judge.

Amanda tried to put pressure on the wound, but it wasn't working, she was bleeding badly.

She looked at Joan's bag, there was a scarf there "Kim" she said "I need that scarf" she told her, keeping her voice calm.

Kim nodded and Amanda walked over there, feeling a little dizzy. She took the scarf but couldn't use it, she looked at Kim again. Kim gestured at Catherine, who quietly got up.

"It needs to be tight" Amanda looked at her, her whole arm was bloody. Catherine tied the scarf as tight as she could and got back to her seat. Amanda felt like she had to sit down too but she wasn't sure she could make it back to the bench, even though it was only a few steps away from her, so she sat down on the floor and leaned against the desk.

"I'm sorry Amanda" Kim said "you shouldn't have done that" she added.

Amanda's lips moved to form a little smile "it's alright" she said, looking at her arm, even though the scarf was tied tightly she could see the blood didn't stop flowing.

"I didn't mean to leave you Kim" Amanda said "I always tried to be there for you when we were little, and I'm so sorry I failed you when we grew up"

Kim looked at her, she was sitting with her legs spread in front of her, her right hand, the wounded one, was almost completely red, she could see there was blood on the floor next to where it was rested, limp. Her other hand was bloody too, from trying to stop the bleeding with it.

"Do you remember when we were little?" Kim asked suddenly and Amanda nodded slightly "remember how before going to bed dad would sing us this song he made up? Do you remember it?"

"Of course I do" she answered after being quiet for a few seconds.

Some nights, before they had to go to bed their dad would cuddle with them and sing them this song. He sang it once for each of them, stroking their hair while singing.

"Of course I do" Amanda repeated.

"Can you sing it to me?" Kim asked.

Amanda smiled "come here" she said and Kim did that, she laid her hear in Amanda's lap and Amanda started stroking her hair gently with her left hand. She could never forget it. She started singing the song, her voice was soft and soothing.

_"My darling girl,_

_You are my light_

_You are my day to the night_

_And I will forever be your knight_

_Keeping you safe from the dark, from the dark"_

She sang it again, her eyes were closed now, she felt so tired. She didn't even see the guard get up. He slowly made his way to them, Kim had her eyes closed as well, listening to Amanda's voice singing the song.

_"My darling girl,_

The guard could see Kim's eyes were closed.

_You are my light_

He slowly got even closer to her.

_You are my day to the night_

She dropped the knife and the gun so she could hug Amanda a little and he grabbed the weapons as fast as he could.

_And I will forever be your knight_

He picked up his phone and dialed

_Keeping you safe from the dark, from the dark" _

Amanda managed to sing the last sentence even though she felt like it would be impossible, but when she was done she felt herself drifting off, but not to sleep, she was slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>The second Baker got the call he rushed in to the court house. He did tell Nick and Olivia to stay there, he didn't want them in there, the guard had told him the detective was hurt and he made sure two paramedics got in with them.<p>

An officer took the hostages out of the court room, two others had to pull Kim with force off of her sister. They handcuffed her and the paramedics started working on Amanda fast.

Baker called the coroner to deal with the other security guard's body.

He had known it would be bad.

* * *

><p>"I can't just wait here" Nick looked at Olivia "it's useless"<p>

"There's nothing we can do there" she answered him "Baker would have asked us to go with him if he thought it was necessary" even though Olivia said the words, she agreed with Nick, not knowing was difficult, and the look on Baker's face when he was on the phone didn't help to ease the bad feeling she knew all three of them shared.

"Is that her?" Barba asked when he saw an officer walking out of the courthouse with a blonde woman. Olivia nodded.

Kim looked like a mess, her hair was a little messed up and looked like there was some blood on it, her uniform were a little bloody as well. They made their way down the stairs and suddenly she saw Nick.

"Nick!" she shouted "I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!" the officer told her to get into the car and soon they drove off.

Nick looked at Olivia and shook his head. What did Kim do?

A few minutes later they saw the paramedics walk out with the gurney. Amanda was lying there, most of her clothes were soaked in blood. They put the gurney in the ambulance. Olivia asked to ride with them but they refused and told her where they were heading.

"I'll call Fin and ask him to meet us there" she told Nick.

* * *

><p>Amanda's eyes were closed, for a moment she heard a loud noise, a siren maybe? But soon enough it was gone and she heard something else, it was a man's voice, singing to her:<p>

_"My darling girl,_

_You are my light_

_You are my day to the night_

_And I will forever be your knight_

_Keeping you safe from the dark, from the dark"_

* * *

><p><strong> The end<strong>

* * *

><p><em>As I mentioned in the previous chapter this is a short fic.<em>

_I'm leaving the ending open to interpretation, I just feel like it's right for this fic. _

_About the song – I made it up for this story. _

_Please leave a comment and let me know if you liked this darker story. _

_(Maybe I should work on something fluffy now)_


End file.
